


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Series: that pirate AU no one asked for [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Murder, Happy Ending, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate typical violence, pirate!dean, siren au, siren!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: This is just a quick pirate!Dean and siren!Seth fic. If that sound cool to you, give it read?





	Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from tumblr. You can find the original post here:
> 
>  https://letstalkambrolleigns.tumblr.com/post/177678269143/dean-men-tell-no-tales
> 
> It has pictures if you want to read it there, but you really don't have to...

Captain Dean Ambrose is a ruthless and relentless pirate. His crew, however, is beginning to suspect that the man is losing his edge. But the truth is that Dean has just lost interest. The hunt no longer provides the thrill it once did, the pursuit no longer excites, and killing… don’t even get him started on that. The Captain has to stay on his toes though to keep crew complacent. He recently caught wind of a hidden treasure trove in one of the grottos tucked away on the island coastlines in the area. He just needs to figure out which one and if his sources are correct this raid should help them along the way.

He rifles through pages and chests in the captain’s quarters while the crew pillage the rest of the ship and shanghai what’s left of the brigantine’s crew. A salacious grin splits Dean’s face when he finds what he’s looking for and quickly slides it in a vest pocket before whistling for the crew to come loot the chamber.

His precious ship gets tossed in a viscous storm as they get closer to the grotto and their treasure. Captain Ambrose has a white knuckled grip on the helm as he guides the ship in towards the island. Half the crew is below deck to avoid the storm but the fierce captain refuses to let the rain deter him from his quest. Dean is soaked through and dripping when the weather quiets down and he orders the dinghies into the water.

He and the crew row into the grotto in the dead of night. They find their promised bounty in an inner room that has been half flooded by the tide. The pirates start loading the chests and taking them back to the ship. Dean discovers an alcove a little further in that hides a plethora of precious jewels. There’s a splash in the waist deep water and the pirate is instantly mesmerized by the man shrouded in shadows. The necklace draping from his hands has glowing emeralds that illuminate a gloriously bare torso. Dean can’t make out anything else in the darkness other than a swath of dark hair that falls in front of the man’s face.

“Cap’n!” One of his crewmen shouts and snaps him from the trance. He looks back at the gruff man that called him to explain that he’d found some more things in here. When he turn back around, the man is gone. He shrugs off the thrill that races down his spine and moves to help his crew clean the place out.

After everything is settled back on the ship and a course is set for a distant port, a fog has settled around the ship. Most of the crew has settled in for the night. It’s still and quiet. Eerie. Dean leans on the starboard railing and gazes out into the fog. For a moment he swears he could see a figure breaching the surface of the water, tangled in mesmerizing images. He feels drawn to the apparition, almost reaching out to touch.

The ship lurches and Dean snaps his attention back to the ship and steadying his footing. He shakes his head and retreats to his quarters.

Port cities are… “raucous” is a nice word for it. Especially pirate friendly ports. The crew disembarks in order to sell their cuts of the haul or spend what they already have. Dean cashes in a few things and heads to the tavern with a heavier coin purse to get a well deserved drink. The full moon is high in the black night sky when the captain emerges from the smoky building and heads back to the ship.

There’s a man wandering around the docks that looks slightly out of place. He’s wearing a tattered pair of pants, a rumpled top open down to his navel, and barefoot. His strong hand pushes a patch of blonde hair from his otherwise dark locks away from his face and meets Dean’s gaze with a sultry look.

The Captain is drawn to the other man by some unknown force. “Are you looking for something?” He grumbles as he reaches out to grab the strange man’s shoulder.

The dark haired man slips closer and wraps his hands in the lapels of Dean’s dark coat. “Yeah. You.” He whispers out in a deep, almost melodic tone.

Dean places his free hand on the man’s bearded cheek and rubs a thumb over his bottom lip. A warm, wet tongue darts out to lick the digit. Dean could try and claim that it’s the alcohol that has his head swimming, but regardless of the cause, he whisks the strange man up to his bed without any further exchange.

The sunlight trickles in and wakes the Captain the next morning. He rolls over in hopes of finding his bedmate from the night before but only meets cold and messy sheets. All Dean has to remember the encounter are sweet memories of the gorgeous man by lantern light. He strikes it up to drunken fantasies until he almost trips over the clothes the man was wearing before Dean had pulled them off and tossed them to the floor.

Either way, he carefully tucks the garments into one of his chests and crosses the room to his desk. Maps and charts are scattered around him but Dean ignores them and kicks his feet up on his desk to gaze out the port window at the bright morning. There are many more adventures to come and maybe he’ll even be able to locate the strange man when they drop anchor in this port again.

________

Seth is inexplicably smitten with the rough pirate captain. He follows the ship like a love struck puppy in hopes of drawing the beautiful man out again. He floats at the surface of the water and watches the ship as the sun sets, a heavy fog rolling in. That excites the siren because it might give him another opportunity to pull the man out of his quarters where he gaze at him without fear of being spotted. He knows it’s against his nature to not want to kill the sailor, but he had led him to the grotto with enchanted jewelry and let him take the emeralds. They gave him the ability to walk on land on the full moon. Seth had only meant to thank the Captain the best way he knew how that night, but he ended up falling for the unusual man instead.

The siren’s blood chills when he sees the black flag hoisted up the mast. It’s tattered and ripped beyond mere wind damage. Seth looks around frantically. Had he missed another ship approaching? There’s no way they were close to land…

His attention is drawn back to the ship when there’s a large commotion. The crew is yelling. There’s fire. They light the Captain’s flag and release it out into the sea as it burns. Seth knows he shouldn’t but he has to get a closer look. The object of the siren’s affection is being pushed and shoved. His coat ripped away and thrown overboard before the man himself goes tumbling into the unforgiving waves.

Seth rushes to gather the man in his arms. He managed to get tangled up in his coat and the siren just wraps his arms around the unconscious bundle. He frantically swims away from the ship. Seth tries his best to keep his head above water when they are out of sight of the ship. He has to get him to land and make sure he’s alright. He manages to get him to a beach on a remote island. Seth drags him to shore as best he can with a tail and no legs. He presses his lips to the man’s and tries to breath life back into him.

He starts coughing up water and Seth does his best to help him get it all out. When the former captain collapses back on the sand, the siren happily settles beside him. Seth, resting on his elbow, leans over to smile down at the other man. He brushes wild blonde hair out of the man’s face as he watches recognition flood his features. He grins before pulling Seth down into a kiss. It doesn’t last all that long before he passes out again.

Seth slides back into the ocean and keeps a close eye on the other man.

________

When Dean wakes, his entire body aches. He manages to pull himself into a sitting position in the sand. He remembers what happened vividly until his body hit the water, but he does have vague recollections of kissing that gloriously attractive man again. None of that really explains how he got here…

Dean stands up and looks out at the ocean, hoping that would explain something. It doesn’t. The sun beats down on him and he decides to head inland to see if he managed to wash up on an inhabited island.

Dean discovers an empty house by a rickety dock. It was probably an abandoned fishing spot. He looks out over the clear water and there isn’t a creature in sight. He sets his boots and most of his clothes out to dry and takes a seat on the dock in just his pants. There’s a splash and a flick of water behind him. He snaps his head around to catch a glimpse of a beautifully colored fin. A rather large fin.

The next thing he knows, there’s two hands gripping the edge of the dock and the man he thought only existed in his dreams pops his head over the edge to rest on his arms. Dean scramble to get a closer look, to touch the man. His hair is entirely dark now, no blonde patch, and the most notable change is the fact that he has a fish tail.

“Hi.” The siren speaks, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

Dean hoists him out of the water and lays him back on the dock. He drapes his own body over him and grins. “I think it’s about time I get your name and you stop disappearing on me.”

Seth whispers his name in his ear before surging forward for heated kiss.


End file.
